Cracked
by brookeAp3
Summary: [EC]Small Spoiler This is how I think the scene between Eric and Calleigh should play out, but unfortantly won't. :  Hip Hugger!


**Warning: **this is a mature fic

**Disclaimer:**I don't own CSI: Miami

**A/N:**_ So this is what I think should happen when Calleigh confronts Eric about Stetler though unfortantly this will not happen. But I can dream can't I? I hope you enjoy it._

**Cracked**

Calleigh stormed into the locker room. She had just had a rather unpleasant chat with Stetler and needed to find Eric for some answers.

"Delko." She called when she spotted him standing in front of his open locker.

"Hey, Cal. What's up?" he greeted.

"I just got my tail whipped by Stetler that's what." Calleigh was livid and making no attempt to conceal it. "Is there a reason why you went running to Stetler about Jake and me?" she asked.

"Cal, I don't know what you're talking about, but I haven't said anything to Stetler about you and Jake."

"How'd he find out then?" she fired back.

"I don't know, but you two going around the lab kissing might have clued him in." Eric was hurt that Calleigh had suspected him and decided to be angry instead.

Calleigh and Eric glared at each other. Fury and pent up sexual desire abundant in their stares. Before either one of them knew what they were doing their arms were around each other.

Eric pushed Calleigh against the locker and planted his hands on either side of her head. His mouth crushed against hers, passion rising. Calleigh gripped his hips as she answered Eric's heated demands his lips were making.

He began to explore the area between her jaw line and her neck as his hands moved up and down Calleigh's body. Eric had been waiting for five years to be able to touch Calleigh and had every intention of fulfilling his needs.

Calleigh inched her hands up Eric's chest until they linked together around his neck. Her hips shifted so that their bodies were closer together. All of her reasoning had shot right out the window the second that Eric had laid his hands on her. Now she was letting her body respond while she enjoyed every sensation.

Eric's lips found their way back to Calleigh's and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, skimming her teeth and lightly biting her lower lip. He had never imagined that Calleigh could taste as good as she did. He wanted to wallow in her. But reason crept its way into the back of his mind and he remembered they were in the locker room.

Eric pulled Calleigh into the nearest closet as he continued to swarm her mouth. Pulling the door shut Eric slammed her against the door. His hands began to explore more now they were in private, finding their way up her shirt to her bra. He pulled it over her head and resumed ravishing her mouth with his own.

Calleigh grabbed hastily at Eric's shirt, desperate for his skin against her own. She moved her head around to nibble at his ear as she unbuttoned his shirt. As it slid down his arms Calleigh ran her hands up Eric's toned chest.

He slipped the hook on her slacks and let them poor to the floor. Eric skimmed the tips of his fingers along the sensitive area between her thighs. Calleigh shivered at his touch, a moan escaping her mouth as he pushed his fingers into her, pushing her to the first peak.

Eric unhooked Calleigh's bra and caught her breast between his teeth. The sound she made was something between a sigh and a moan, edging Eric on.

He slipped inside her, sealing their lips together. Eric ran his fingers through Calleigh's long, blonde hair, enjoying the silkiness of it.

Calleigh was basking in the sensations overtaking her body as Eric drove her toward peak. Her hands gripped his shoulder blades, nails digging into his skin. They gripped each other tighter as they both sailed the last crest.

Calleigh's hands were bracing her body on Eric's chest as she laid her head on his shoulder. Her body was buzzing warmly and coherent thoughts hadn't reached her brain, yet she could only relish in the feeling of Eric's body against hers. She was amazed at how perfectly they fit together. "Mmmmm." She hummed against Eric's throat.

Eric grinned, his face buried in Calleigh's hair, he knew exactly how she was feeling, and it mirrored his own emotions. He felt dizzy and confused, but happy and rejuvenated at the same time. When Calleigh lifted her head off his shoulder Eric captured her lips with his.

"I love you, Calleigh." He whispered an inch from her mouth.

Calleigh's heart fluttered as she stared deep into Eric's brown eyes and she knew that she hadn't stood a chance from the beginning. She had always been meant to end up here, in Eric's arms, and it was exactly where she wanted to be.

"I love you too." She whispered back, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her mouth to his.

**The End**

**A/N:**_ So there it is, this was my first time writing a mature fic so go easy on me. Please review and tell me what you think!!!_


End file.
